Legacy of the Dragonzord
by GrnDrgnzrd
Summary: A power coin thought lost in time. An evil thought vanquished. A new team must rise to the challenge. Partial AU. OCs with a few familiar faces throughout.
1. Prologue

**To say this has been a long time coming would be an understatement. I've been working this story on-and-off for over 20 years. Somehow that's only about a page a year. I hope by putting this up, I'll get the motivation to finish this out. I cannot work to a time schedule as my RL schedule sucks to no end. Adulting sucks.**

 **I do not own Power Rangers or any associated franchise. I'm just a fan that had delusions of grandeur.**

 **Prologue:**

In the beginning, there were five. An unstoppable team of defenders, they held off armies against which the earth had no defense. The sixth defender came shortly after. At first misguided, he almost destroyed the five. When the leader of the five defeated the sixth in near deadly combat, the sixth joined with the five to stop the evil. It was not to last.

Though the Prophecy foretold of his coming, it also foretold of his fall. The armies of evil had become much more than the sixth could handle. The sixth lost his power and his will for the fight. The sixth eventually returned with a new power and will in the heart of a tiger, but his first power was not yet at peace.

The evil had regained control of the power and set the sixth against himself. The sixth won and the evil lost the power. The power and its possessor were (of his own volition) banished to the past.

Lost in time, the power wandered the world, giving a defender to the weak in times of need in the form of temporary possessors while searching for the true soul-heir to the power, the One who would bring the Light to the darkest night.

The five are gone, the world is vulnerable, and a great evil is about to wake. The world, sensing the danger, directs the power to one who has a spirit worthy of the power...

The spirit of the Dragon...

Doomsday...

"Destroy them all!"

 _Yesterday, the city was... normal. Everybody was going about their everyday lives._

 _Today, the city is at war. An army of "things" have taken over. I hear screams everywhere. Many fight back but there are too many. Overnight a resistance cell has formed, determined to survive. My friends and I formed a small fighting party in this cell. My mother helped to bring it together. My father was killed in the first wave of the invasion. I can still see him in my mind going into that burning house after that little girl. No time to grieve, yet. My sister is next to Mom, afraid to let go. So am I, but I have to stay strong for both of them. My friends, too. We have a stronghold hidden from those monsters, but they will find it sooner or later. Mom is with the other cell leaders planning a rescue mission that I will lead. She knows she cannot talk me out of it. Too many have been hurt already to just stay back and watch. Besides, I want a piece of those things that killed... No. Calm. Grieve later. It's almost noon now. The strike is planned for night. Our scouts have come back. They're here! I get my team. I can almost feel my mother watching me as I charge out the door. There are hundreds of those things. They charge. We fight. It feels like an eternity. Some get by... Mom! I turn to see the stronghold. Locked tight, they can't get in but we cannot get reinforcements either. I look to my friends and the other teams. Not many left. Battered, we fight on. They are not getting my family! I let out a battle cry I never thought I had in me as I charge and give those things all I've got. Too many... Two of my team go down... Three... Four..._ _Oh, help us!_

 _Suddenly, like an answer to a prayer, a wave of light flows through the air like a flash flood. The things cringe in fear and turn to dust. The sudden silence has everyone stunned. Mom is the first out the door. She holds on to me with her arms and cries_ "It's all over the airwaves! The invaders are gone! It's over!"

"Yes it is." _I felt the wave of light go through me like a refreshing shower. We all knew somehow that we were saved by that wave. But I also felt a loss. A loss for my father. And a feeling loss of which I couldn't understand. All I could do is clutch at the medallion I wore on a chain around my neck..._

 **A/N - You can kind of guess when I actually started this story. Personally, Countdown to Destruction should have lasted more than one day and should have been shown as a global event. As you can guess, this is not Angel Grove. However familiar faces will be seen throughout. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Players and Pieces

**Chapter 1: Players and Pieces**

"Jess, I'm home!"

"Hi, John. I'm in the back."

"Mom home yet?" John asked as he puts his bag down.

"Not yet. She's stuck at the office again. It will be a while before she comes home."

"Good, gives me time to clean my room before she sees the mess." John thought about their mother. Since she became reconstruction chairwoman for the city council, she has been working a lot for too little results.

"Did you get the job?" Jessica asked.

"Won't know until Monday. Anybody call?"

"Three salesmen, two from Grandma, and one from your friends... they're still expecting to see you at the mall tomorrow."

"Tell Mom I'll be back in a little while, OK Sis?"

"What about your room."

"It'll be there when I get back. Later."

 _Later at the town cemetery..._

"Hi, Dad. I know you wouldn't want me to be sad but it's just hard not to be. Everything happened so fast with the alien invasion and all. We all took it kind of hard when they couldn't even find your body, just the little girl with your firefighter's badge. Mom was hit the hardest but she was able to help organize the resistance. With help, we were able to hold the creeps at bay. The third day of the invasion, they mounted a massive strike that had us all done for when they suddenly disappeared in that energy wave. Everybody was rejoicing but I couldn't help but feel a loss for some reason, like I had just lost another father. I don't know why...

That little girl you saved during the first strike came out of her coma yesterday; I thought you would like to know..."

"IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! We all knew your work had risks but _you still should be here_! Even after all this time, it still _hurts_! Because there was nothing I could do. I miss you, Dad..."

 _Outside town..._

A blood red twinkle in the sky, not really much to look at except that it is moving! Seemingly faster and faster until it explodes in the nearby earth! Any curious animals are immediately scared away by a presence of an evil so terrifying it is given off in waves. An insane laughter fills the air...

"Ha, ha ha ha... I'm alive! But what am I? That fool Zordon thought he would be rid of me forever by destroying himself, but all he managed to do was separate that idiot Zedd from me. But what is this? A new body? Excellent! With this and the minions I will gather, I will unleash a reign of terror like nothing this world has seen yet!

 _"_ _In the news tonight, vandalism and attacks on local citizens have police baffled and the mayor infuriated. With questionable descriptions of the attackers by the victims, police have no leads to go on except descriptions that are similar to the invasion last year. In related news, a city wide curfew takes effect tonight..."_

"It's late," Jessica said, her eyes bleary, "let's go home."

"You're the one who 'needed' to see that movie," John pointed out, smiling.

"He's cute; I had to see Jason Frank in a new movie!" They both laughed.

"Come on, the Jeep is right over there and we can get home before the midnight curfew." They came up to a green 4-door Jeep.

As they approached the Jeep, the hairs on the back of John's neck stood up. He looked at Jessica with concern. She gave him the same look. "Something's wrong, isn't it?" she asked him. They may have had their squabbles but they usually know what the other is thinking. John barely had time to nod in agreement when they were surrounded by a mixed group of Putties, Super Putties, and a Quanton. The Quanton signaled for a charge , the group rushed in. Jessica screamed. John tried to keep himself between them and his sister but there were too many. As soon as he shook off the Quanton, the two Super Putties were on him. The two Putties each held one of Jessica's arms. As she struggled, Jessica brought her heel down hard on the foot of one of the Putties. The Puttie flinched in pain and let go. Jessica then gave a hard right fist and a swift side kick to the other Puttie. The Quanton saw this and backhanded her to the ground. John yelled out, "Jessica!"

That brought out a rage in John even greater than that of a year ago. He threw off the Super Putties like rag dolls and stood up facing the Quanton. John's eyes had a green fire to them. The medallion had come out from under his shirt still on its chain. The Quanton and Putties took a step back. John screamed with rage and charged. Jessica thought she had been hit too hard. John was glowing green! His scream sounded like a roar from something MUCH larger and reptilian. The glow turned itself into a hard shell of armor as John hit the Quanton so hard it flew back 20 feet!

The Putties were dealt with swiftly and harshly until they fled in terror. John approached the Quanton, energy swirled around his right fist until it formed a box like shape that went up his forearm with two, foot-long blades coming out beyond his fist. The Quanton charged with its battle blade. John responded with a right roundhouse kick and followed up the turn with his blades. The Quanton's battle blade snapped in two and a pair of cut marks scarred its face mask and armor. The Quanton fell back, scrambled to its feet and ran, teleporting away soon after.

John let out a breath to cool himself down, and then slowly walked to his sister. Jessica was able to get her first good look at him since the Quanton first appeared. John's head was covered with a helmet, a mouth of some creature served as the visor. The armor, like the helmet, was green except for the white gloves and boots, the gold part that looked like knee and elbow pads and gold chest armor, and the gun metal gray of the twin blades which retracted into the box as he approached. The medallion was now in a small strange looking buckle on his belt. John held out his hand to help her up. She hesitated but took it and stood up.

"John, what happened?"

"I don't know. Let's get out of here before anyone sees me in this getup."

The streets were clear as they headed home. A police car got behind them and followed for a couple of miles, then turned off to another street. _'Good thing, too,'_ John thought to himself, _'it's going to be hard enough explaining this outfit to Mom.'_

Fortunately they didn't have to. When they got home they found their mother fast asleep on the couch. They both went to John's room to figure out how to get the suit off. John thought about trying to pull the helmet off when a Heads-Up-Display suddenly appeared with instructions on how.

"Thanks," John muttered as he pulled the helmet off. "There, that's better.

"Thanks for what?" Jessica asked. John explained about the HUD. "Well if you thought about how to take the suit off," she asked, "shouldn't it do the same thing?"

John gave a Homeresque "Doh!" and as he put the helmet back into place, John began to glow a bright green and disappeared! Jessica had to clamp her own mouth shut from yelping and waking her mom.

"John, where are you!" Jessica whispered as loud as she dared but got no response.

John felt like he was floating, or was it falling? Maybe both. Seemed like forever and no time at all when he finally dropped to a cold, hard floor. John looked around him. He found himself in a small room with a large chair surrounded by controls on three sides. Above the controls was a large view screen with fish and other creatures swimming by. "Where am I?"

"Welcome, John." A booming voice answered. "I have been expecting you."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Look to the view screen in front of you." The view screen changed from the sea to split screen. One view was a map showing a coastal area. The other was of a round blue face of a bald head. "My name is Zordon..."

 **Lots of questions at this juncture, I know. I need to give you guys a good enough reason to come back, right? Lol.**

 **I first started writing this for me, because I felt the need to answer some questions left over, but I wanted to maintain a semblance of continuity to the original timeline. There will be some AU stuff going on, because I can. Nothing outright WTF (at least, I don't think it is), just things I thought should have gone a different way.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny's Play

**Chapter 2: Destiny's Play**

John was completely amazed at the world he just stepped into.

"Where am I?" He asked.

Zordon answered plainly, "About 50 miles off the coast of Angel Grove, California and 500 ft. down."

"Underwater." John said more as a statement while looking out the view screen.

"Sit in the command chair and all will be explained." John sat down cautiously, not knowing what to expect. "What you see before you is a map of our current location." The map zoomed in on the bright green dot which soon grew into a wire frame shape. "You are presently in the command room of the Dragonzord, a massive battle machine which is as of now still trying to repair itself. Other areas will be shown later, but first:" The screen shifted to show a sight that was familiar to John.

"The Invasion."

"Correct. One year ago, the forces of evil gathered in a massive effort to take over the galaxy. Earth became one of the last holdouts for the forces of good. The only way to stop it was to destroy my energy chamber and release the good energies trapped inside. As a result, my very essence was scattered throughout the galaxy in a wave of energy..."

John's surprise was palpable.

"The wave of light... It was you I felt!"

"Yes. It was my hope that by sacrificing myself, evil would be wiped from this galaxy forever. However, I knew that a backup plan must be in place if evil were to somehow survive as I believe you know it has. Therefore, I decided to copy all my knowledge into the onboard computer of the Dragonzord. What you see of me now is an interactive program that can answer any questions you may have. The power cells on the Dragonzord however are dangerously low so this program can only be available for short periods of time. Your training, which is long overdue, will begin tomorrow morning when you will be teleported to an old friend. Farewell."

"Wait! How do I get this suit..." John was not able to finish before the green glow enveloped him and spirited back to his room. "...off?" When he looked down he was in his regular clothes.

"John, where have you been?" Jessica asked with a worried look.

"Sis, you're not gonna believe it, even after I tell you."

The cavern walls shook with a scream of surprise and fury. "WHAT!" The putties and the Quanton stood before their master, the Quanton standing tall while the putties shook with fear. "That blasted power coin should be worthless, even after the failure of the Wizard of Deception. I let it be lost in time so I could be done with it forever. Instead, you tell me that not only did you fail, but you were defeated by one human with a drained power coin! You," he points at the putties, "get out of my sight! And you," pointing at the Quanton, "tell me EVERYTHING. Every little detail."

The next morning went on as usual for a summer day. Their mother went to work and Jessica was left in his care. John was wondering if last night had only been a dream when the green glow started to form around him.

"Here we go…"

Jessica's eyes went wide, but she grabbed on to him saying, "You are not going without me this time, brother."

"Jess, NO!" John tried to shake her off but the glow took them both before he could do anything. They landed in a desert near a large rock face with an opening large enough to walk through.

"What now."

"Don't know, but there's only one way to find out." John started towards the opening with Jessica close behind.

The walk didn't last long. They came to a large chamber with a double door gate at the front. As they entered, a voice filled their ears, "Why have you disturbed the Temple of the Ninjetti!" The voice was of a man; as if from a stern parent that just discovered their child has done something.

"I was sent here to train under your guidance." John chose his words carefully while looking around to find the source of the voice.

Another voice, female, filled the room. "And what of her? Just a little girl, but still just as firm."

"She is my sister. She has nothing to do with this."

The man answered again, "Ah, but she has everything to do with this. She is at least part of the reason you are here." From the shadows two figures appeared. One clad in blue armor with a sword sheathed on his back. The other was a woman who could've been a supermodel, dressed in a green outfit that showed a lot of who the woman was. They both walked up to either side of John and Jessica, each sizing up their counterpart.

"He is from a line of defenders and warriors; you can see the fire in his eyes."

"She is afraid, yet that fear does not take control. Definite potential."

"You can see how he tries to put himself between his sister and us both."

"However, they both know it is a futile gesture." The woman suddenly appeared behind them and snatched Jessica back with her into the shadows.

"Jessica!"

The man's voice returned, "Such concern for one he cares about."

"Bring her BACK!" John struck out wildly.

"Here is the danger," the woman's voice, "he lets his anger control him."

"His anger hides his fear. Fear that he will lose her just as he lost his father."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FATHER!?" John is fuming now as he turns and is thrown back by a blunt hit to the chest.

The woman answered, "Enough to know he taught you better than to let your anger overtake you."

That stung John into reality as he got to his feet.

' _Concentrate_ ,' John thought, ' _remember what Dad taught you: Trust your instincts; don't let your anger cloud them_.' John leaped into the darkness and grabs connecting with a hard body. They grapple until John comes up on top and is soon thrown off.

He finds himself in a circle of light opposite the man in blue armor. "Where is my sister?" John moved into a basic defensive stance and prepares himself for anything. The man just stood there.

"You hold your sister in high concern, but what of the others you will be protecting." John answered but didn't let down his guard, "All life is sacred to me. I would protect a total stranger, even a person I don't like, if their life was in danger."

"Brave words, but can you back them up." The woman's voice faded as an opening appeared. John walked through and saw immediately a woman in yellow armor screaming from across a ledge, "Help me! Somebody!"

Without thinking, John broke into a run and leaped across the ledge to the other side.

The woman was hanging from a fraying rope with both hands. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"Hang on, I've got you." As John reached for her hand, she disappeared, along with the rest of the scenery.

"Excellent. He didn't hesitate a moment!" The man in blue was looking extremely pleased. "Come with me." The same door opened up and the man walked through, John trailing behind.

The light opened up into a beautiful garden. As John's eyes adjusted he heard a familiar voice.

"John!"

He looked and saw Jessica rushing toward him from the woman. They hugged quickly and looked back at the two.

The man broke the silence first. "Forgive the aggravation. We had to know if you were worthy of your calling. I am Ninjor, and this is my sister, Dulcea. We are the last of the Ninjetti."

"My brother and I have had our eye on the two of you, especially you, John, after you came into possession of the medallion you wear."

"What is it about this medallion," John asked, "that can change me into that incredible fighter?"

"It is not the medallion that makes you the incredible fighter," Ninjor replied, "that comes from your warrior spirit inside you. The medallion is only an amplification of your spirit, coincidentally enough, the spirit of the dragon."

Dulcea continued, "You are one of the gifted few who have that spirit."

"You will train here with Dulcea and myself instructing, for you must be made ready for the coming battle. You will be able to maintain your identity outside; however, this must be your priority. Your sister will be trained when she is ready."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" John said, more of a statement than a question.

Dulcea gave John a serious look, "Not when the fate of the world is at stake."

 _"_ _In the news tonight, attacks on citizens and acts of vandalism have stopped for nearly a week leaving the police and city officials speculating. In a letter from the mayor's office, Mayor Churchill stated that the curfew will remain as is until a full investigation has been completed..."_

The television flickered off in a motel room just out of town. "Calm before the storm..." The phone rang once before it was answered. "Hello. You brought it? Good. Meet me in the city park at ten. See you there."

"We did this when we first met." John said "I don't get why we are doing this again."

In the cavern, John in the center spotlighted. Jessica and Dulcea are sitting on the only raised surface in the cavern, a large rock about six feet high with outcroppings used as seats.

"Just proving a point..." Ninjor replied as a blue leg out of nowhere swept John off his feet. "You still have a lot to learn."

Jessica laughed without mercy at her brother.

"Laugh it up, Squirt." John said sarcastically.

"Do not fret." Dulcea remarked with a grin, "Her turn will come."

Jessica stopped laughing and John chuckled.

Ninjor appeared from the shadows and spoke, "You have the heart and the potential, now you need the head."

"Remember, John, you have five senses. In battle you will need to combine them into a sixth sense if you are to triumph."

"Luke saves a galaxy and only has to deal with one Yoda." John said, feigning hurt. "I'm trying to protect a planet and I get two."

Ninjor holds up a blindfold shoulder high. A groan is the only thing that escapes John's mouth. Jessica laughed so hard she almost fell off her perch. Fortunately for her, Dulcea held her steady.

Later...

"Concentrate. Breathe slow and steady. Feel the dragon spirit within you."

John on his knees, sitting on his heels, toes underneath ready to spring him up at a moment's notice. His eyes were closed but he felt Ninjor and Dulcea moving around him, speaking to him. They went on in much the same way as they did before, alternately the speaking, as if testing his concentration. Soon, however, he almost completely tuned them out.

 _There it is._ _Feel its power. Anger and rage without hate. Love and charity without prejudice. Humility, honor and courage. Feel the true fire._

John looked in his mind and saw a massive creature he knows but has never seen before, and was awed.

 _See it, feel it. That is you! Embrace your destiny, grab it now._

John felt himself reaching out in his mind. He embraced the dragon and felt as it becomes a part of him. He opened his eyes. Jessica was there before him. He looked down at himself and found himself dressed in a loose fitting green outfit with a gold belt, gold diamond shapes on his wrists and ankles, and a large gold emblem on his chest that seemed like a larger version of his medallion. On his feet were soft split toe shoes. On his forehead was a headband with diamond shapes. He could feel something like a hood hanging off the back of his neck.

Ninjor and Dulcea came into view.

"Now you will learn grace as well." Dulcea remarked coolly as Ninjor moved towards John. Jessica stepped away warily. In Ninjor's hand was a katana in a green sheath. The end of the hilt was formed into the shape of the Dragonzord's head.

"I never got to incorporate this into the Green Ranger's powers before Rita stole the coin." Ninjor said as he handed John the sword. "Unlike most of your powers, this requires a certain amount of grace, instead of brute force."

Ninjor and John started the next phase of training. Dulcea and Jessica stood in the background watching.

After a few minutes, Dulcea turned to Jessica. "Come with me. You must learn how to protect yourself as well, for you will have your own destiny to face."

John saw them move off out of the corner of his vision. _Maybe it's good for her to be taught as well. I might not always be there._

Once out of his sight and earshot, Dulcea spoke to Jessica. "You already know grace. I will help you refine this as well as teach you how to put power and quickness into your movements. Your path and John's path are similar, but his lies down a road that differs from your own."

With that, Dulcea began Jessica's training. Hours, then days pass. They both maintain their 'normal' lives and friendships but they both understood what lay ahead. Though they see less of each other while they train, they grow as close as any brother and sister can.

Once, John asked Ninjor, "I know my power, but what is Jessica's power. Is there another coin?"

Ninjor only shook his head, "You will play a part in the growth of her powers. That is all you need to know for now. Let us continue."

 **I originally thought the Dragon Dagger was a bit ridiculous, which is why I never wrote about it here. I've wisened up in recent years (fracking nostalgia) and will be including it into the story at some point. I haven't written that far, yet. This was originally two separate chapters, but I realized as I was editing this for FFN, chapter 2 was kind of short. It was only the portion in the Dragonzord's cockpit. Speaking of which, it will be some time before we see the Dragonzord out of the water. I never specified where, but this story takes place on the east coast. Ceasar's got a long walk ahead of him. It would be easier for him just to cross over land, but why draw unnecessary attention.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Promise

**Chapter 3:** **Promise**

"I can't believe they gave us the day off." Jessica said as she watched her brother work on his Jeep in the garage.

"I for one am glad for it," John replied. "This thing was overdue for an oil change. Today gave me a chance to do it." John emerged from underneath. "Done."

"Mom and I are going shopping. Do you want to come with us?" She asked.

"Sure," John answered, "just let me get cleaned up first."

"Look after the castle," she commanded. "I sense strange fluctuations in the morphing grid and Rita doesn't even call to tell me what is going on. The castle's shields have been gone for about a stellar cycle now and sitting here on the moon isn't doing me any good. I'm going hunting and I have an idea where to look. Putties, let's go!"

Jessica, John and their mother walked slowly through the mall, clearly enjoying themselves.

"Are you two sure you don't want anything?" she asked.

"We're sure, Mom." They both replied simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Really, Mom, we're fine," John said. "We're just glad we finally get to spend time with you."

"Yup." Jessica agreed.

"They don't want to buy anything AND they agree with each other. Okay, who are you and what have you done with my kids?" Their mother said, smiling. "So much like your father." They could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Jessica broke the tension, "Oh, yeah, that new Tanya Park CD is out. Come on!"

Jessica led the way with John and Mom close behind. As they came to the center of the mall, they heard a shout "Hey, John!"

They looked over across the way and waved. It was John's friends who were part of his team during the invasion: Jeff, Samantha, Steve, and Frank. Waves and smiles were returned when suddenly a dozen Putties appeared in a shimmer of dark light. The mall burst into chaos. People running everywhere, suddenly thrust back into the nightmare of a year ago. John and his friends stood their ground. As he surveyed the attackers he gasped. In the middle of the group of Putties stood a woman he had seen before in Ninjor's training missions. Clad in yellow armor with black hair tightly held in place. She was facing away from him when she appeared and scanned the mall. When she turned around he could see her face, beautiful oriental features but with a coldness in her eyes. John saw something else but was not sure what it was. As their eyes locked she seemed to be taking him in as well.

"You," she said, "you're the center of the fluctuations."

"Jessica, get Mom out of here." John said coolly.

"No argument here." Jessica replied.

"Wait," their mother said frantically, "what do you think you're..." that was all she could get out as Jessica dragged her into the nearest store.

As he turned his attention back to the stranger, he said something that surprised everybody there, including himself, "Why is a woman so beautiful doing something so evil?"

As she got over her initial shock, she replied, "You think me beautiful? You won't after I get done with you. The name is Scorpina, though you won't have time to remember it. Putties, attack!"

"Take 'em!" Steve responded.

The battle joined, two of the putties slipped out in the direction of Jessica and Mom. John saw out of the corner of his mind and thought, _'Jess, be careful. They're coming for you.'_ Before he completed the thought, Scorpina was on top of him.

The two putties followed Jessica into a large sporting goods store. Once inside, they split up to look for the two humans. One climbed on top of the shelves and started looking from there. A thwap was heard and the one on the shelf keeled over and fell. The other puttie turned the corner to find its partner sprawled on the floor with an arrow sticking out of its torso. It looked up and saw Jessica, bow in hand, taunting it. The puttie started after her but soon found itself in the path of a swinging bat to its midsection. It doubled over and took another hit to the back of the head.

"Home run, Mom!" Jessica smiled.

"Come on. Let's go find your brother."

Scorpina gave John a run for his money. Unable to transform because he wasn't ready to reveal his new powers to his friends, John let her chase him to the roof of the mall. Scorpina leaped thru the access to find a seemingly empty rooftop with plenty of places to hide. _The hunt is mine!_ She thought to herself. Scorpina could sense that the prey was near. She rounded a large a/c unit and brought up her blade in time to block a sword strike at her chest. John held the sword steady as he stepped into the open wearing his Ninjetti costume and mask.

"End this...NOW!" John commanded. "Your war is over."

"What are you talking about? As long as a human wears the uniform of a Ranger, my war will go on." Scorpina vowed.

"This is what I mean...Computer, playback: ' _Invasion - Final Sequence'_." John reached up with his free hand and activated a hologram projector which exploded in images now burned in John's mind. The last fight with the Space Rangers, Zordon's sacrifice, Zedd's freedom...

Scorpina's grip on her weapon tightened. _She's nearly shaking,_ John thought. _Everything she has ever known is gone or completely different._

"This is a lie..."

"I wish it was... my father died in that attack."

"Why show me this?"

"To end this fight once and for all. No one stayed the same but you, which leads me to believe that you have been away for a while. You and I have no quarrel and I doubt you want a war with little army and no cause." John lowered his sword. Scorpina clenched a fist.

"I am a warrior. That is cause enough."

"Then fight for something worth fighting for. This planet has much to offer."

"Fight for this pathetic mud ball? You have got to be joking." Police sirens could be heard faintly.

"You wanted to conquer it so bad... Give me one year. Travel this 'pathetic mud ball' and see if there isn't something worth fighting to protect."

"One year." Scorpina pointed her blade threateningly, "If I don't see your planet as worth fighting for..."

"If you cannot find anything on this planet as worth fighting for...I will surrender to you." John sheathed his sword and powered down.

Later after the police had questioned and released the bunch of them...

"When she appeared out of nowhere and called off her goon squad, I almost thought you were a goner."

"Not a chance, Frank. I just convinced her to lay off for a while."

"How did you manage that?"

"Gave her an offer she couldn't easily refuse."

"Which was?"

"I'll tell you later. Everybody, go home and think about what happened today. Tomorrow, meet me at the old warehouse at the edge of town. We will talk about where we go from there."

At the warehouse, John told his friends about his thoughts on the recent vandalism in the area and the encounter he and Jessica had at the theater.

"It's the invasion all over again..." Samantha said, clearly worried.

"Not quite but that's what we are here to talk about. I have already taken up the fight, but I need your help. I cannot win this alone."

"We were with you then, and we're with you now." Steve replied.

"Thank you. Now that we are agreed that something has to be done, I would like you to meet two new friends of mine. Dulcea and Ninjor." The two masters stepped out from the shadows and greeted the group. Needless to say John's friends were a little taken aback.

"You have strong friends, John, strong in spirit and sense of right."

"They are the best friends anybody could ask for."

"Jeff: wolf, Frank: puma, Steve: dolphin, Samantha: falcon." Dulcea said as she looked them over.

"Yes, most assuredly." Ninjor seemed deep in thought.

"What are you talking about?" Samantha asked.

"Animal spirits," Steve piped in, "everyone has an animal spirit whom their habits and personality are based on. Mine is the dolphin."

"Very good." Dulcea was slightly impressed. "Also your animal spirit is where you draw your strength. The source of your power."

"What does this have to do with our agreeing to help protect the city?"

"Everything." In a blink and a flash, John morphs into his Ranger uniform.

"You are to be the new breed of protectors for this city." Ninjor stated in his more commanding tone. "All of the previous Rangers needed a placebo to focus themselves and the power within. We will teach you to focus and access your power without such and, by this, make you stronger."

John removed his helmet. "We face an enemy of unknown strength and power. I need you all at your best, but I won't risk any of you until Dulcea and Ninjor give their approval. Until then, this will be our training center. This will take much time and dedication. I will also be training with you."

Later that day...

"Tell me Steve, how did you know what I was talking about earlier?" Dulcea asked.

"About the animal spirits? It is one of the basic beliefs in many belief systems."

"Earth-based faiths, I have heard of such. Much potential, but in some groups... misguided, no insult intended."

"None taken. I, myself, have thought as much."

"None of the others are that I can tell, yet John regards you as warmly as a brother."

"John has a big heart and an open mind, which is hard to come by these days. I know also that he has been secretly trying to understand who he truly is, and what he has been before."

"Understandable. Now let us begin our first exercise. You already have seen yourself. Your spiritual self. Now we will bring it to the surface..."

 _John's computer journal entry:_

"Steve was fairly easy. It took a few days for him to access his powers. Covered in blue and white armor, with a trident in his hand and a dolphin on his helmet. We went to the beach that weekend, rented a boat and took it out until we ran into a group of dolphins. He is able to communicate with them! The others are taking a little longer to come around. Jeff was next, though. Grey armor with a wolf helmet and short blades hidden everywhere, completely undetectable. He was able to walk the shadows as if he were one with them. Samantha and Frank haven't reached their powers yet, but I am sure that they are very close. In the meantime I haven't exactly been idle. The attacks have been more frequent but somewhat predictable. Started out difficult, but with time I got better and Steve and Jeff were able to join me. Unlike Scorpina, whoever is behind the attacks doesn't want to be discovered quite yet. Machinery warehouses and equipment storage buildings. It didn't make sense until I read the police reports of the items missing. Ran the item list through Dragonzord's computer and it came up with some interesting options. Though, what they mean, I have no clue..."

 _Elsewhere:_

"This Green Ranger is starting to get on my nerves. Now there are more! I will have him and his friends squashed before they cause any more trouble. All operations are to be put on hold. We will lure them out and eliminate the pests!"

 **A/N - Much of the direction of this story deals with a throw away line from the first episode of the "White Light" two-parter. Saying which line would actually give too much away, so that will have to wait.**

 **John's friends are based on friends I made over the years. Some I grew up with and some I met after I left home.**

 **Fair warning: Things get a little dark in the next chapter.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: Shadow's Trump

**A/N - I forgot to mention previously, when I watched PRiS: Countdown to Destruction, I noticed a lack of Scorpina in the two-parter. She pretty much disappeared when Zedd showed up. So, I figured if Zedd & Rita's castle was still around, she would have been left in charge while the rest were trying to destroy the galaxy. Why wait a year to attack? I dunno. She must have had reasons. I never really came up with one.**

 _Aboard the Dragonzord:_

"Computer, begin recording:

Things have been too quiet lately... It's been nearly two weeks since any enemy soldiers were sighted. I don't like it. A computer search on the Dragonzord came up with a list of the next possible targets. Frank and I were brainstorming one afternoon when Steve walked in. I showed him the list and after he thought about it for a minute he pointed at a storage warehouse next to the bay. When I asked why there, he replied by saying, _"A strong feeling."_ We are going to stake out the place tonight. In the years I've known Steve I have learned to trust his "feelings," but I still cannot shake the uneasy feeling that I have. I don't know if this is wise but I have made this a volunteer mission open to all (but Jessica, of course). They are all eager to help, but I am going with a plan with the least risk for Frank and Samantha until they are able to access their Ranger powers. May the Power be with us. End recording..."

 _Later:_

Night had settled in. The Rangers were still waiting for a sign of trouble, but none had shown. John, Steve, and Jeff were morphed. Samantha and Frank were given scattershot-blasters Jeff had designed, just in case.

"We can't wait forever," Frank remarked, "we need to recon the place. They may be inside already."

"All right," John conceded. "Frank, you and Samantha cover the main exit. Stay close. Provide cover fire only if necessary. Steve, Jeff, you're with me."

The three Rangers kept to the shadows as they crept to the warehouse.

John activated his COM link, "Come in, Watcher…"

"Copy," Frank replied.

"We'll keep our COM links open, but maintain silence as long as possible." Steve and Jeff nodded in agreement and activated there COM links. "Everyone keep your eyes and ears open. If anything goes wrong, pull out."

As the Rangers entered the building, Samantha kept her eyes on the portable scanner while Frank kept an eye on the warehouse. John put the layout of the building on his HUD. According to the records downloaded from city hall, this warehouse was a technologies lab, a perfect target for the types of things that the enemy was after. Immediately inside the door was a stairway leading up to the second floor. John signaled Steve to go up. As John and Jeff made their way through the building, they came to a large double door. _Something's not right here,_ John thought, _we should have at least had to sneak past a security guard or two._ He looked at Jeff who shook his head at the unasked question. _Jeff has no idea either. Well only one way to find out._ John pushed open the doors to the actual warehouse portion of the building. _It's as dark in here as the rest of the place._ A stone began to form in the pit of John's stomach. Warily, he looked around the room.

"I don't like this," John said. "We're pulling out, now."

The lights in the warehouse lit and suddenly the room was filled with foot soldiers. On a walkway above and opposite where they came in was a cloaked figure that looked like a walking shadow. "After my master set all this up for you? I don't think so."

The stone solidified.

"Crap!"

"Oh, crap. They're surrounded!"

"That's it! I'm going in!" Frank readied his blaster and started for the door.

"Frank, be careful."

"Dragon, we have to get out of here." Jeff insisted.

"You won't have the time… ha, ha, ha." The shadow replied.

"Think," Jeff started, "do you notice anything about the soldiers?"

"You mean they are all putties, the easily replaceable ones?"

"Exactly."

"Scrap! Go for the door!"

"Oh, no you don't," the shadow insisted, "Putties, attack!"

The two Rangers were about to be overwhelmed when suddenly a blast of water knocked back the marauding putties and gave them an opening. John looked up behind him. Steve had snuck up to the second level walkway. _Thank you, Steve._ "Let's go." John and Jeff went for the door.

The shadow saw the third Ranger and disappeared into nothingness.

"Dolphin, get out of here. A bomb may explode any second." John sent.

"Roger."

As Steve raced through the second floor, he found himself swallowed by total darkness. He heard words barely spoken in a whisper, "Welcome to my trap, Ranger. Tonight you have the privilege of being my sacrifice to Lord Zedd. I am the Nightmare Destroyer, you have no hope of escape!"

"I don't think so…" A trident staff appeared in his hands. "ILLUMINATUS SOLARIS!" The trident's tips glowed bright as the sun. "There is a ray of hope in every dream…" Steve said. "Even nightmares."

"Not for you!" The Nightmare Destroyer charged with a wicked looking blade that it pulled out of the darkness. Steve parried two blows then lashed out with a kick that sent the Nightmare into the shadows where it disappeared. Steve scanned the area as he held his staff in front of him in a defensive stance. He sensed the shadow behind him, but was too late. As they collided, the shadow placed his hands through Steve's helmet and around his head.

"Soon, I will suck out your mind and your soul will be mine to play with…"

"Suck on this!" The Nightmare Destroyer looked up into the barrel of Frank's blaster just in time to watch him pull the trigger. The shot blew the demon's head off and the room returned to normal.

"Thanks, Frank," Steve coughed. "The boob blindsided me. We have to get out of here." Steve shook his head.

"Steve, do you hear a clock?"

"Blast it! The bomb's in HERE! We need to go, NOW!"

Frank's eye widened considerably. "Bomb?"

A cabinet opened up next to Frank. The bomb was there, with five seconds left on the timer!

"Slag! Steve, jump out the window." Four seconds. "I'll be right behind you." Three seconds. Steve got a running start and jumped. Two seconds. The door to the room burst open and putties began pouring in. Steve couldn't stop to help as the putties grabbed Frank. He crashed through the window. One second. "FRANK!" Zero.

John and Jeff got outside where Sam had John's Jeep fifty feet away. As the side door opened, John noticed there was no one else.

"Where's Frank?"

"He went in after you when we lost your signal…" Samantha replied.

They heard a crash of glass. "FRANK!" They looked over to see Steve flying to the ground. Everything else seemed in slow motion for John. Before Steve hit the ground, the building exploded. John turned to Samantha and saw the fear in her eyes as the flames closed in and she ducked. John wrapped Samantha to shield her as much as possible. The blast washed over them and shook the ground. The air got hot then cooled as the explosion dissipated. Samantha looked up to see a green blur retreating quickly. She tried to follow it, but it disappeared too quickly.

John looked around. "Are you two alright?"

Samantha and Jeff both nodded. John then turned and raced for Steve. Jeff followed, then overtook John and reached Steve first.

"He's alive but we need to get him to a hospital."

"Computer, scan for life signs. Disregard those marked as Steve, Jeff, and Samantha."

 _"_ _Scanning… No life forms detected…"_

"Go to level five scan."

 _"_ _Scanning… No life forms detected…"_

"Again."

"John…" Jeff said, trying to get his attention.

 _"_ _Scanning… No life forms detected…"_

"AGAIN!"

"John!"

 _"_ _Scanning… No life forms detected…"_

"John, he's gone!" Jeff grabbed both shoulders and forced John to face him. "John, the police are coming and unless you want to answer questions, we need to go."

John helped Jeff and Sam put Steve in the Jeep. John looked toward the remains of the warehouse one last time. He could hear the sirens closing in. He knew that Jeff was right and there were the others to consider. John started the Jeep and headed toward the nearest hospital.

"…and the police have not yet commented on any possible motive for the bombing of the HarborTech laboratory other than saying that federal investigators are searching for possible terrorist connections. No injuries have been reported at this time…"

 **A/N 2 - Told you it was gonna get dark. This actually starts a side story that a friend of mine dropped ideas for, but we never got around to doing it seriously. I may get to it one of these years. :p**


	6. Chapter 5: Lost and Found

"I should have known."

"Known what, exactly?" Ninjor asked. "That the building was rigged with explosives? That the mastermind behind the thefts and attacks was none other than the Daemon of Lord Zedd himself? Or that the Nightmare Destroyer's attack on Steve would put him in a coma two days after the fact?"

"It felt wrong," John said. "From the moment we got there it felt wrong. We weren't ready for something like this. I wasn't ready…"

Dulcea walked in. "Brother, Samantha is close. She could manifest her powers any time now."

"No! Stop! I can't put my friends in any more danger!"

"How much more danger will they be in if Zedd continues unchallenged?" Dulcea asked.

"I won't allow it."

"Will you listen to what you're saying?" Jeff joined in, walking out of the shadows in his Ninjetti uniform. Jessica and Samantha walked in a moment later.

Jeff continued, "You're just going to let Zedd and his cronies walk all over this city and then the planet?"

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" John spontaneously morphed into his Ranger uniform and from his back sprouted etherial dragon wings that glowed green and spread almost 8 feet from tip to tip.

If Ninjor and Dulcea were surprised, they didn't show it. The others, however, stared in amazement.

Samantha walked to John and spoke, "It's not your choice anymore, John. This is our home, too. That night, you gave me hope, even when we lost Frank. Yesterday, Jeff and I went back and looked at what happened. I should be dead, since I don't have any armor. Your wings protected me, I wasn't sure then, but I am now."

"I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"And I don't want to see you lose your heart, or have my home destroyed again. You did it before, you brought us together, kept us alive, took the risks with us during the invasion."

"I couldn't keep Frank alive…"

"You can't be everywhere at once. That's why WE have to be ready." Samantha stepped back and closed her eyes. "We will always be by your side!" She spread her arms wide as she opened her eyes and a bright glow surrounded her.

"Sam…" John whispered.

"You have always given us hope, and now I will return the favor."

As the light returned to normal, where Samantha stood was a medium-brown Ranger-armored figure with feather-like wings attached to her arms. Samantha's voice called from the falcon-adorned helmet, "I will fight for my home. I will fight for my family and friends. I will fight for my hope." She looked at John.

John's wings disappeared as he lowered his head.

"I… I don't know…" He powered down.

Ninjor gave Dulcea a glance. "You weren't kidding when you said any time now."

"John, come with me," Ninjor directed. "Sister, will you see to the others?"

"Of course, brother. Jeff will you assist me, please? Samantha has achieved the first step, now comes the difficult part."

Dulcea and Jeff lead Samantha to the training chamber while Ninjor took John outside.

"We will teleport to these coordinates," Ninjor instructed.

"What's there?" John asked.

"You will see when we get there."

"Wonderful..." John muttered as they shimmered and disappeared.

John and Ninjor appeared on a mountain side. "Where are we?" John asked.

"Thirty miles outside of Angel Grove. In the region you call California." Ninjor answered.

"There's nothing here."

"Come, we have a little hike ahead of us."

They walked for about an hour to an adjacent mountain plateau. What John saw when he reached the top was a wind-blown and sand-blasted remains of a destroyed building.

"Go have a look around." Ninjor told John.

"What am I supposed to be..." as John turned to face his mentor, he realized he was alone, "looking at... Great."

John continued to walk among the debris. Occasionally he would start to see morphing grid ghosts of what looked to be a battle both inside and outside a large building. The battle was between hundreds of Piranatrons and five Power Rangers. "Turbo Rangers," John muttered to himself, remembering the files stored in Dragonzord's memory banks. The Rangers fought valiantly but were pushed back into the building. The Piranatrons broke in and the Rangers found themselves with nowhere to run. Dozens of explosives were placed in and around the building. When the building exploded, the ghosts faded. John pondered what it was supposed to mean.

Later, as the sun went down, John settled himself in for the night, using what scarce materials he found to kindle a small fire. John was staring into the fire and beginning to nod off when a voice spoke to him. "It sucks to see your home destroyed. Twice."

John looked up to see the source of the voice, but saw no one. "Who are you?" John challenged.

"The real question is," the voice replied, "who are you? Why don't you show me your true colors first?"

"All right, have it your way!" John morphed into his Ninjetti uniform. "Satisfied?" John readied his sword defensively.

"We'll see."

John felt a presence behind him and blocked with his sword behind his head. He felt the impact of the blow on his sword then spun to face his attacker. His opponent was also in a Ninjetti uniform, but where John's was all green, this one was all white. The blow had come from a short saber with a tiger's head at the end of the hilt.

"So who are you," the stranger asked as he continued to attack, "are you one who gives up at the first sign of trouble, or will you fight to the end for what you believe in?"

John parried and blocked the strikes from the stranger and attacked with strikes of his own which were expertly parried and blocked themselves. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about letting your friend's sacrifice be in vain!"

John was caught off guard for a quick moment, which was long enough for him to be thrown back by a kick to the chest. John regained his composure, using his momentum to flip him back upright and charged back.

"I will not let my friends sacrifice themselves for a cause I dragged them into!"

"THEY made the choice. They knew the risks and they chose to fight with you. You called once, they came. You called them again when they were needed, they came. They chose. They chose to protect their friends and loved ones. They chose to follow you into the fire, to watch your back, to make sure you stayed alive. Now you have to make the choice. Will you fight with them, or will you abandon them when they need you the most."

"I would never abandon them." John asserted.

"Why would they feel any different for you?"

"I am responsible for them," John replied. "If anything happens, it's their blood on my hands!"

"Then will you live for them?"

"What?" John asked, confused. Their swords lowered, the fight done.

"I am asking you now," the stranger in white continued, "will you live for them? Will you live to fight the evil that may take their lives? Will you live to lead them through a war that will be lost without you?"

"Are you saying I should watch my friends die one by one?"

"No. I am asking, will you give your all, so they can give theirs and see it to the end? Your friends have already chosen to fight. Whether they win or lose is up to you." The stranger concluded with a hard look at John.

John took off his mask and hood. "Who are you?"

The stranger paused for a second. "I am the one who has been in your place before. I was your predecessor and now colleague." The stranger removed his mask and hood. "My name is Tommy. Nice to meet you."

"John. What brought you my way?"

"A favor to an old friend. He asked me to talk to you, and, I must admit, I was curious to see who had taken up Dragonzord's mantle. It looks like the choice was well made."

"What happened here, exactly?"

"I don't know all the details. I wasn't here. I was given leave to pursue a 'normal' life. What I do know that it was the final battle before Divatox was recalled by Dark Specter. The Turbo Rangers were overwhelmed. They lost but they survived." Tommy continued, "Zordon was captured on his home planet of Eltar and hope seemed gone. The Rangers took off to find Zordon and found that missing hope in another Ranger."

"The Space Rangers." John said.

"Right. They searched for Zordon for more than a year. When they finally found him, he had chosen to sacrifice himself to save the galaxy."

"The Invasion. I saw it in Dragonzord's files."

"Dragonzord's files?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, most of the entries were made about two years before the Invasion by the Command Center computer, and data dumps were made every time the Space Ranger's Megaship came back to Earth."

"Good ol' Zordon," Tommy shook his head. "Always two steps ahead of everyone else."

"I've read your file, too. You 'retired'. How is it that you still have your White Ranger powers after your coin was destroyed?"

"Perhaps I can provide an explanation," Tommy's sword spoke.

Tommy turned his saber to turn the tiger's head right side up. "John, this is my partner, Saba."

"Saba, Zordon's prototype AI/Zord interface." John remarked.

"Correct. The reason Tommy's powers returned was that Ninjor enhanced the power coins. He bonded them to Tommy's bio-signature. Zordon cut those bonds, but when the coins were destroyed... How to explain this? Ah, yes. The first law of thermodynamics holds true."

"Energy can neither be created nor destroyed," John recited, "only altered in form."

"Correct again. The power in the coins returned to the only home it had left."

"The power returned to me, but it took a while to manifest." Tommy explained. "Probably because of interference caused by the Zeo crystals. It hasn't manifested in the others, yet, other than Adam's insane attempt to use the damaged coin. Although, I think of it did, Kim would get a heck of a surprise."

"Come with me," John implored. "Help me to fight this thing. You've fought it before."

"I can't. Yours isn't the only war going on right now. There are others fighting as we speak. Zordon's sacrifice did save the earth, but it didn't erase all evil from the galaxy. There were evils that were beyond even Zordon's reach. Evils that bid their time. There are wars going on in Mariner Bay, Angel Grove and even in the farthest reaches of space. I have also begun research on a new power that may help us in the future. Just know that in our time of greatest need, we will all unite our powers to rid the Earth of evil once again."

"What is so important about this planet?"

"I don't know. But we have our own battles to fight. Yours has just begun. Go. Fight side by side with your friends. And don't forget; never underestimate the power of the human spirit."

John stood there for some time after Tommy left, still wondering what to make of it all. Other wars? Why hadn't Dragonzord told him? He teleported to Dragonzord and brought up the archive. Sure enough, Dragonzord was monitoring all of them. There were more battles than even Tommy spoke of, and strange events that were being marked in the archive as possible build-up towards an event. There was even a restricted file marked "Gosei."

"Ok, so we do have numbers, but we are spread out too thin to help each other much." John felt a little cold and checked the life support settings. _It's the same as I left it,_ John thought to himself, _but the ambient temperature has dropped._ John brought up the Heads-Up Display. _Seawater temperature is 38°F._ That's when John realized Dragonzord was moving. _Never bothered with coordinates when I teleported because I used Dragonzord's locator beacon._

"Computer, mark current location." The Command HUD shifted to a map showing an arrow marker just south of the tip of South America pointing northeast.

"Half way to wherever you are going, I see. Back to other matters, why was I not notified of the other Ranger teams currently operating?"

Text appeared on the HUD: **_Zordon's orders, the others will handle their battles, you will handle ours. If they need help, they will call._**

"How will they call if they don't know we are here?"

 ** _They will find a way._**

"Fair enough. 'Our battle', huh? Mark destination. Coming to our coastline… Figures. Ok, time to call Ninjor and tell him I am coming home."

Where the heck is John!?" Jeff yelled as he kicked a Quanton back and downed it with two thrown daggers. He rounded and faced five more opponents.

"He'll be here," Samantha yelled back, "I know he will!"

Samantha kicked a Piranatron in the gut, clinched it by the head and smashed her knee into its face. She spun as she landed and struck a Puttie with the talons that protruded from her gloved fingers. Both in full Ranger mode, Jeff had already taken out two of his attackers, but three more were charging in to attack him.

A burst of bright green light flew by, sweeping the attackers away. The light bounced from Puttie to Quanton to Piranatron and back until all the enemies were defeated. When the light stopped, John landed and stood up, scanning for more attackers. Seeing none, he relaxed and his attack caught up to him. "Okay," John said while stretching his side, "Now I know why that's not done often. Ow."

Samantha ran up and hugged John, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "OOF!"

"Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you again." Samantha said happily.

"No problem," John said hoarsely, "just watch the talons."

Jeff walked up. "You're late."

John looked at him. "I needed a little fresh air and perspective. We'll fill each other in on the way back. Let's go back to base."

 **A/N - Boy, that got angsty, then sappy. Bound to happen when teenagers lose a friend. I decided early on when I started this that there would be consequences to what they chose to do. It keeps them from getting too cocky but gets them motivated to fight harder in the end.  
Hey, we got a serious cameo. I thought having John's predecessor would be a cool thing. Like I've mentioned, I've been working on this for a LONG time. A bit of it was editing for updates.**

 **On another note, we're getting closer to where I left off. I'm gonna have to get off my butt soon, but if I write like I've been tweaking and posting here, I should be okay. I've got the story (and side story) in my head as a guideline. Honestly, dialog is the most difficult thing.**

 **See you next chapter.**


End file.
